


Firsts

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Future, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Some ideas for others to write about. If you write one i'd love to read it. Let me know or email it to me.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

write a story about the first time Justin and Brian do something. Ideas...

It can be something sex related...

1\. the first time Justin gives Brian head.

2\. the first time Brian takes Justin in the back room or to rhe baths

3\. the first time Justin rims Brian

4\. first time Justin tops (for my friend that thinks the time on the show really wasnt the first.)

5\. first time without a condom

6\. first time with bondage

 

Or something sweet...

1\. the first time Brian says "I love you"

2\. when Brian becomes manogamous

3\. Brian proposing 

etc. etc. or any ideas you may have.


End file.
